The Play of Fate
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: I knew that ever since she stepped out of that bus, I was captivated by her." written in first person. R&R please. I know the summary stinks...


The Play of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Let the games begin…

_**Fate looked on at his deck of cards and glanced at the person across him. **_

It was already afternoon when I saw her that day. She had stepped out of the bus and gracefully landed on the busy streets of Twilight Town. She was blond, strawberry blond. She had pale skin, almost as white as a porcelain doll's. She wore a white sundress and she dragged along a light green stroller and a white sports bag. She had sparkling, blue eyes and a faint smile when she thanked a man for helping her pick up a fallen sketch book. I can give her credit, she was pretty, beautiful even. But, you didn't hear that from me. No, Xion would absolutely cart me to a deserted island, kill and abandon my dead body there.

_**He gave the person a smile before placing a card face down on the green table.**_

I'm Roxas by the way. I knew that ever since she stepped out of that bus, I was captivated by her. She had a certain charm around her that drew people to her, but I lost sight of her as soon she walked into the bustling crowd at the other side of the street. I was sure this would be the first and last time I would see her again. I dropped the skateboard on my hand to the floor and scooted through the streets, eating the half-melting sea salt ice cream in my hand.

I stopped when I reached that familiar road to our family's white house. It was of course a decent neighborhood where children can freely play in the afternoon, so I needed to be careful around this time. I unlocked the door to the house and was greeted by my mom. She placed a hand on my dirty blond hair and smiled at me. I chuckled and let her place her hand back to her side. I didn't need my already messy locks to be even messier.

I could hear her speaking again as I made my way to my room, but I wasn't able to hear her as the phone blasted in my room. I quickly made my way upstairs. I really should lower that phone's ring tone. I grabbed the phone on the third ring and checked the caller ID. I smirked and held it to my ear. "What's up, Axel?" I inquired as I settled my skateboard on my bed room floor.

The red-haired man answered, _"Dude, I called you this morning. Your mom said that you've been skateboarding around town again. I still don't get what you see in that hobby of yours." _He paused for a second before, _"Let me rephrase that: Why do you consider skateboard your life?"_

I shrugged, knowing that he can't see it. I spoke, "No comment on that." I found a brand new pencil on my messy desk. I sat down on the spinning chair and twirled the pencil with my index and thumb. I continued with a grin, "Now, that you mention it that way, I feel like going out again. Want to come?"

I heard him sigh and if he were in front of me, he would've been massaging his forehead. _"No thanks. I'd rather have my head bitten by a dog. Anyway, shouldn't you be stay still in your room, waiting obediently for the little lady to call?"_ he teased from the other end.

I blushed. I know it from the heat rushing to my face. I coughed into the receiver, "Xion will probably kill you if she heard you say that. Besides, she has meeting today. You know she's student council president and all that jazz."

"_Tsk, tsk. Roxas, dear, all that jazz? Please." _he said this in a weird singsong voice. _"Anyway, what was the meeting about again?" _His voice returned to normal.

I rolled my eyes. "Axel, that sounded so gay, I know you're not one. And the meeting's about the transfer students coming tomorrow."

I could hear a slap before he said, _"I forgot about that! I'm in charge of housing one of them."_ I heard the squeak of his chair. _"Aren't you also hosting one?"_

I groaned, "Don't remind me…how did Xion manage to make me agree to this again?"

"_I think she threatened you. Something like she'll break your skateboard into two?"_

I sat straight up at that comment. I could hear Axel laugh out loud as he managed to wheeze a "wish I could see your face right now."

I slumped back into my seat as Axel stopped laughing all together. _"Make sure you ask Xion if my new "sibling" would be a girl or boy. Got it memorized?"_ I could almost see his fingers make that familiar double hyphen sign. "Got it memorized" was Axel's favorite line. I still don't know why though.

"Yeah, I got it." I replied before following that up with a bye and placing the phone on its cradle. It will be four more hours before I have to pick Xion up. I wondered what I can do to entertain myself by then. A tap pounded itself on my glass window. Curious, I wheeled to it which was beside my desk.

I smirked as I spotted the familiar beige haired boy. He pointed to his skateboard and grinned. I grinned back and opened my window. I shouted to him, "I'll be right down." I shut and locked my window before grabbing my wallet on the floor and my skateboard. At least, I knew what I was going to do while waiting. I ran down the stairs and in a fleeting moment, waved my mom goodbye and shut the door. I could have sworn I heard her sigh in exasperation.

Hayner greeted me with a wide grin as we high-fived each other. He tapped his red skateboard with my blue one. "You ready to hit the slopes?" The slopes he was referring to of course the Hollow Bastion Skating Slopes, but we simply used the term slopes. The name was too long to say and it seemed ridiculous to announce it in public, so we stuck to the name, "The Slopes."

I grinned back at him, "I was born ready for this." We skidded away on our boards, racing each other with fierce speed. We avoided people on the way and finally arrived at our destination. I could see Pence and Olette in a distance. We got off of our skateboards and held it in our hands. I nudged Hayner by the elbow when I saw his blush. He had a crush on Olette since I've known him. He turned even redder and ruffled my hair good- naturedly. He walked off to our awaiting companions. I was about to follow him, but then I spotted **her** again.

_**His companion grinned before setting a card face down as well across Fate's. **_

She was seated on a bench beside the shack where we needed to pay in order to skate. Cid owns the place, a yellow-haired mechanic and Leon manages the store. Yuffie tends to the borrowing of equipment and Aerith owns a small snack shack by the exit. I could feel my friends' calling me from the back of my mind, but I didn't hear as I watched that same blond girl that had caught my attention this morning as well.

She was sketching delicately on an old sketchbook. It looked old, because of the faded colors and the visible rusting of the spring. The pages, however, were crisp and not even a fold in sight as she flipped it page by page. I snapped out of her charm when she spotted me looking at her. I could feel heat rising again. What is wrong with me?

I peeked at her from the corner of my eyes and made my to Pence who was approaching me in a steady speed, shouting my name. That's what had probably snapped me from my daydream. The girl in a white sundress had her attention focused on whatever she was sketching again. I had my breath knocked out. Oh, don't let me mistake you. Sure, the girl left me breathless, but this incident literally took my breath out as I hacked.

I had apparently bumped into a person who was skateboarding…at full speed. We both fell butt first on the ground and his skateboard rolled away from his reach.

_**Fate chuckled lightly, drawing a laugh from his companion at the idiocy of the boy they played. Fate set down another card and ushered his companion to continue.**_

"Sorry, man. I wasn't looking where I was going…" was the only sentence I heard before he began rambling and mumbling, fumbling his words. I glanced back at the girl, a dull throbbing on my stomach. I could see her giggling daintily underneath a hand before I blushed completely.

How embarrassing.

I was about to apologize to the guy I hit as well after I finally tore my gaze away from the blond when I came face to face with the same expression that I must be wearing on my face. He had porcupine-like brown hair, same color of eyes as mine and the same build as my body. I raised my hand and so did he as we both said, "Sora." "Roxas"

When we realized what had happened, we both laughed. Him placing a hand on my shoulder and I clutched my stomach from the laugh. My friends seemed confused as to who this 'Sora' was, so I got up and patted the dust away from my baggy gray pants. Sora got up as well and grinned.

"Well, guys this is Sora, my cousin from Destiny Islands." I introduced to my friends as they began to nod their heads. Sora smiled back sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. I pointed to the beige haired male that sported a sleeveless shirt and a pair of camouflage pants, "Sora, this is Hayner…" I continued and pointed to a brunette whose hair was in a set of curls at the bottom and was dressed orange from top to toe. "Olette…" The said girl gave him a small wave. Finally, I pointed to a rather healthy looking male with his hair up in a bandana and wore a red vest over his white shirt with a pair of baggy blue pants. "…and Pence." Sora gave them a really goofy grin before turning his attention back to me.

"Roxas, I knew I'd find you here. I heard it from my pen pal here, Riku." Roxas vaguely remembered that Axel considered the silver-haired man as his ultimate rival in almost everything. He also definitely knew that Riku was very popular with the ladies as Riku's name is always being whispered in the hallways whether it be the giddy popular ones or the simple band geek member.

"So, what brings you to Twilight Town?" I asked, "Isn't Destiny Islands far from here?"

"Oh…didn't you know? I'm one of those transfer students that's coming over. Mom thought it was a pleasant idea to send me here to your town, cuz." Sora said, crossing his arms at the back of his head as the others walked away for some sea-salt ice cream.

"I think it's just funny." I replied as I glanced at my wrist only to find out that I didn't bring my watch. Great… "Sora, what time is it?'

He rolled down the edge of his gloves and he said, "4:00…why?"

I panicked…I dropped my skateboard on the floor and raced my way out of the slopes after a quick glance at the girl to see that she had already left. I didn't know if I should be disappointed or just worry about my girl.

She had her eyebrows knitted, arms crossed and a glare that could kill. She had her fingers tapping impatiently on her arm as I skidded to her. Her short black hair framed her face perfectly which would've been cute if she wasn't scowling right now. Her blue eyes held murderous intent as her mouth became a line. This was definitely not a good sign.

"Roxas…" she started out slowly as if trying to contain her anger, "..do you know what time it is?" I gulped, "4:30, Xion." She then glared at me with all the strength she could muster and barked, "You kept me waiting for an hour and a half, Roxas." Then she exploded, "How many times do I have to tell you not to keep me waiting like this?! It's un-gentlemanly, rude and just plain cruel! What are you going to do make it up to me?"

I gulped a second time, "How about…I buy you a bag and some ice cream."

She stared at me for another second, thinking about it for a second. Then, to my relief she smiled and said, "That should do it. I'll let it slip for the time being." I held back a sigh of relief. She loved bags and ice cream was only second to it. I glanced at her as she stood by my side. I gathered the skateboard and started to walk. She fell into step with me.

We walked in silence for a moment before I spoke, "Axel wanted to find out who would be his new sibling."

"Won't be telling you that."

"Somehow, I knew you were going say something like." I said. She smiled at me before blowing a raspberry and I just chuckled at her while pinching her cheek. We continued to walk to her house as we looked at the sunset.

_**Fate yawned out of pure boredom. His partner was taking too long in deciding what to use as she continued staring at her cards.**_

A red face, huffs and puffs along the way, eyebrows knitted and a goofy expression. That was how I described myself when I ran along the corridors of the deserted halls. I was late. I was late for the introduction of the new students. And even worse, I was late for my girlfriend's speech. She is so going to kill me for that.

_**The girl in front of Fate squinted at her cards as Fate's bored question came.**_

I made a sharp left turn and ran across the school's ridiculously large lawn. If only I had my skateboard. As I was thinking this, I nearly tripped over a nearby trash can. I grumbled and made a run for the gym which was only straight ahead.

"_**Are you done yet, Destiny?"**_

When I finally reached the gym doors, I could hear loud chatter inside the room. Oh man…their already done. I hastily opened the door and crept inside, hoping no one had seen me.

_**She huffed, "Be patient, Fate." She fiddled with her cards again. **_

"Roxas!" came Xion's holler as she made her way through the student body, talking and chatting with their new roommates. She was dragging another person behind her though I couldn't see the person clearly.

_**Fate crossed his arms and grumbled in his seat.**_

When Xion came to me, she placed her hands on her hips and said with a pout, "You'll have to make that two bags now, Roxas." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she gestured her companion to come closer.

_**Destiny placed the card on the table with a broad smile across her lips.**_

I could see a mop of light yellow hair from the crowd as Xion ushered her closer. When that head didn't budge, Xion got impatient and drew her closer by a pale arm. From the thin arm that struck out, I'd say it was a girl.

_**Fate sighed and drawled out, "Finally."**_

But…I didn't think it would be her. She stood there in front of me. Her feet fiddling, the white blouse and blue skirt which we call uniform was pressed and clean. The red ribbon on her chest neatly tied, a shy and blushing expression, darting blue eyes and her strawberry blond hair cropped up to her shoulders.

_**Destiny giggled as she positioned her hand on her cards and Fate did the same.**_

She left me breathless. I barely registered Xion's voice when she was ushered to speak or did I see Xion nudge the girl's elbow. I only saw how she tried to silently collect her words and took a deep breath.

_**Slowly, they flipped the cards together.**_

I finally took notice of Xion when she said, "Roxas, meet you new sibling."

_**They peered at each others cards and laughed together. **_

I almost froze watching my new sibling as her lips started to move

_**The cards clearly read: **_

"Hello, Roxas. I'm Namine. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said this with a light smile on her face.

_**Her first word to him, Hello**_

**Author's Note: **So this is my second try on a fanfic for KH. My first was a Roxas/Namine one-shot and now this. I based the story on a high-school setting and Fate and Destiny playing a card game. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors. I hope you enjoy, please read and review.


End file.
